Poetry
by Buttons14
Summary: A collection of unreltated poetry [read chapter at a time, no previous info is needed]. Life in New York as a newsie isn't all fun and games. What about when it's hard to get by, hard to tell when you're going to eat again? R&R! Chapter 5: Nightfall...
1. Depression

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies, unfortunately. If you don't like poetry,  
why did you pick this story to read? Please be critical though. Offer  
suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
  
**Poetry**  
  
Late night  
Falls  
In heavy buckets.  
Drenching the world  
In nightmarish being.  
Candles shine,  
Piercing the thick black paint  
So we can see our way.

Sitting alone,  
Pondering  
To himself,  
Is one  
Racetrack Higgins.  
About what?  
Life?  
Selling?  
Gambling odds?

He gazes out into  
The blanketed night,  
And wills the street lamps  
To go  
Out.  
He embraces the dark,  
He wants it to swallow him.  
Blackness matched only by,  
How low his feelings are.  
Depression.

Black holes,  
That consume  
A young boy  
Until he can not stand it  
Anymore.  
Things have become difficult.  
Everything involves a  
Struggle.  
Nothing is easy lately,  
So for anything he wants,  
He must beg.

For another day  
He is forced to  
Hold on.  
But still thoughts of the end  
Linger.  
He stares out  
Into night.  
Slowly it peers above housetops.  
A light of grey,  
Not pure,  
But better than  
Before.

Hope  
  
**End**  
  
I'd like to be a poet, you know, so I could wear those berets and be in  
songs (Raspberry Beret). So, for now it will be a black beret, because this  
isn't an excessively happy poem. More bittersweet I guess. Whatever, please  
review and tell me if I should write more. I may want to change my beret.  
They're so cool! Review!


	2. The Only Place I Know

**The Only Place I Know **

When he was younger  
When he ran through the streets  
After adventure  
Not away from  
Officials

Life was pure  
And he was  
Innocent  
The whistle blows  
This is no dream.

He is jerked back to reality  
Forced to blink into  
The brightness of life  
And the pain of realization.  
Jack was a child no longer.

He was grown  
And he was living in  
The real world  
The coldness of night  
The embrace of a woman  
The chastise of failure.

Things he didn't know  
Before age.  
Things he wish  
He never grew to know.  
Even women.  
Especially women.

The boys think he's strong  
He thinks he's a pretender  
Hiding behind the mask of bravery.  
The lie  
The façade  
Of bravery.

He lied to the only people  
In the world  
Who could keep him going,  
His boys  
His newsies.  
The only people he felt like he belonged with  
Were the only people who lived in his pain.

_Pull me out  
_Begged Jack  
_Deliver me from here_

Truthfully,  
That was all he wanted in the world:  
To leave the only place he had ever felt  
Loved.

**End **

((These chapters really have nothing to do with the chapter before them. I just post them as I write them so they're all over the field.))

**Shoutouts for _Depression_:**

**C.M. Higgins—**I hope you enjoyed that as much as you enjoyed _Depression_

**Strawberri Shake—**The beret thing wasn't a poem really, it was more of just the ramblings of me. But thanks though, I can write poetry when I'm not even trying.

**Vacant Skies—**Yeah, I'm not sure where that quote thing came from. I've never been depressed in my life; I'm a very cheerful person.

**Erin Go Bragh**—Wow, that quote has made quite the impact. (muses) I'm good at writing about things I don't know about.


	3. Strike Planning

**Strike Planning**

Plotting  
Scheming  
The conversation  
Of possible rebellion.

When it's hard  
To continue,  
Perhaps  
Due to bad selling  
High prices,  
One must stand and  
Take control.

Seizing every  
Opportunity.  
Seizing  
The day.  
Seizing  
Life,  
Or else letting it  
Slip away  
And watching, helplessly,  
From the  
Sidelines.

Power  
Of voice  
Of word  
The power  
That is unbelievably  
Strong.  
Stronger than  
Muscle or  
Strength.  
The power to grant

Freedom.

**End **

**Shoutouts for _The Only Place I Know:_**

**C.M. Higgins **

**Eagle Higgins Conlon**

**Coin**


	4. Ecstasy

**Ecstasy**

Lonely nights,  
Lying alone,  
Cold  
In a stiff sheeted bed.

Staring at  
The ceiling,  
Begging morning to  
Come.

The only cure  
To loneliness  
Is companionship found  
Within those walls.

The boy below you,  
A whole bunk  
Away,  
Yearning for the same thing.

To be  
Held  
Cherished  
Loved.

Passion chased after  
Constantly.  
When it's found  
And held onto,

Ecstasy.

**End **

((Yeah, I'm just kind of writing things randomly. My friend timed me on this to see how long it would take, she kept talking and I would talk back, but it took around three and a half minutes. Not bad, eh?

And I'm really sorry about having to write in 'break', just ignore them, it is just so the layout is understood. This actual poem and shoutouts and author's note is not any longer than 100 words.))

**Shoutouts: **

**C.M. Higgins—**did you just call me 'M'dear'? Interesting...

**Eagle Higgins-Conlon—**are you actually making a list? I am!

**Coin—**if you insist.


	5. Nightfall at the Lodging House

I know that it's been a while. I haven't been writing a lot of poetry lately, but stuff happens and the angsty-ness of _Bare_ inspired me to write some more. I hope you all like it!

**Nightfall in the Lodging House**

Midnight.  
Dark and still.  
Boys breathing soft,  
Calmly,  
Angelicly.

The gossamer tranquilty,  
The curtains billowing,  
Smoothing,  
Pouring in from outside.  
Bringing in light.

Smells of tobacco and  
Ever so lightly  
Of pine,  
Soap,  
And papers.

Heavy,  
Steady breathing  
Of many boys asleep,  
Embraced by the night,  
Resting 'til morning.

The reassuring inhale,  
The silent,  
Unsure dreams;  
Dared not be spoken of  
By daylight.

Shifting,  
Muttered sleep-talk,  
Utterings of honest words,  
Honest feelings  
Of love and fears.

And through the window,  
Eerily ajar,  
Creeps in,  
With the moonlight,  
Serenity.

**End**

Ah, yes. As you can see, this is 'Serenity', flowing with the as-set trend. I wrote this really quickly and without spell check, so if something is wrong, thats probably why. Please review!

**Shoutouts for _Ecstasy_:**

Coin

C.M. Higgins


End file.
